


A Mischievous Affair

by callmesigyn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Civil War Team Captain America, Dom Loki (Marvel), Domestic Avengers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual hero, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid, It's Loki what do you expect, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki deserved better, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Other, POV Loki (Marvel), Pansexual Character, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Slow Burn, Smut, Tagging as I go, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, mama i'm in love with a criminal, why Russo brothers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmesigyn/pseuds/callmesigyn
Summary: When Loki first met you in Stuttgart, he was curious. Soon, after escaping the Avengers, he decided to pay you a little visit...That night could become either a curse or a blessing, seeing as it would unfold a chain of events that would change your life forever.





	1. One Fateful Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is to help me cope with life right now. If you've seen Infinity War, you know what I'm talking about...

Violins and cellos were being played at the far right corner of the ball room, but you were barely hearing them. You sighed, the movement proving itself uncomfortable whilst donning a corset. Actually, almost any movement. Still, you dared to take yet another sip of your champagne, the party was as dull as you had expected it to be. And it wasn’t until a glimpse of green light in the balcony above caught your eye that you moved from your lonely spot by the staircase, leaned against a column.

As you were trying to leave – somehow sensing trouble – a low voice close to your ear startled you.

“What’s a fair maiden like you doing all alone here?”

“Fair maiden?”, you chuckled as you turned around to meet raven black hair, chiselled jawline and sharp cheekbones, all accompanied by a body of impressive height, and a pair of the most vibrant blue eyes you had ever seen.

The man smirked at what you guess was he stupid look of awe on your face at seeing him. Your smirk equals to his once you feel a pang of annoyance at his cockiness. He may have been the most attractive man you’d ever met, but you couldn’t give him the satisfaction of knowing that.

“What is this, the Middle Ages?”, you continued.

His arrogant grin only grew wider and you swore you heard him whisper: “I wish…”

You didn’t even realise the man had a cane until he brought it close to your torso and a faint blue light started to emanate from within the object.

“Tell me, do you have a heart?”, he asked in a silky, seductive tone as he stared at you with those piercing blue eyes that now held a certain darkness to them.

“Uh, what are you doing?”

Now it was his turn to be confused as he turned to look at you like _you_ were the freak with a glowing cane. Although it was only when a tiny bit of anger flashed in his eyes that you realised this man was dangerous, and also possibly insane. If you had more common sense, you would have left, but you were bored and curious about the man. Before you got the chance to ask for his name, however, an old man you didn’t recognise started to present the gala event. Almost as soon as that happened, the curious man’s blue eyes left your (e/c) ones and he started to walk away.

_Seriously? Just like that?_

“Sorry, pet, but I must cause a little mischief”.

Infuriatingly, you felt your knees go weak at his rather pejorative nickname for you. _Pet._ Like a literal pet? Oh, the nerve of him!

You opted not to approach him again, however, after witnessing him taking that cane of his and smacking it right to a security guard’s face.

Fear clutched you as people started to scream and run towards the main exit. Pausing to think clearly, you lifted your long dress and turned around to fled towards the other side where an empty fire exit was waiting for you.

_____

Loki sat on the cot they had placed in his cell, thinking about the little stunt he pulled on Stuttgart. S.H.I.E.L.D. and Thor were truly moronic if they thought they had caught him by their own will.

What had happened on that boring ball was merely an act, just a tiny demonstration of what Loki could do on his own. Still, he thought it all amusing. He finally got the recognition he deserved, even if it came from mere mortals.

Speaking of mortals, Loki recalled the unusual girl alone by the stairs. Her place in the room, far from everyone, reminded Loki of himself when on Asgard. He knew the feeling well, of wishing to be somewhere else while everyone seemed to be having fun. She wasn’t much of a socialiser and Loki guessed that’s what drew him to her in the first place.

Her smirk of annoyance at his own made her cute in his mind. But what really interested him was the fact that she wasn’t at all affected by the power of his sceptre. As far as he knew, none could resist its power – the Other told him as much. Well, clearly that disgusting being had been wrong.

But how? The staff was powered by the Tesseract. It possessed the power of an _infinity stone_ for Ymir’s sake! How was it that a mere mortal girl managed to resist such a thrall? Once he got out of that cell, he would sure find out.

As he heard a growl pierce its way throughout the helicarrier, Loki found himself grinning from ear to ear.

It was time.


	2. Game Of Thrones Reject

__ **__** __

You dropped your heels to the floor after entering your apartment and instantly regretted it after hearing them clank on the wooden surface, fearing your roommate may wake but alas, she didn’t seem to. If she had, she would be yelling at you for getting yourself drunk and coming home this late, if the clock on the wall marking _3:56 am_ was correct.

You thanked whatever deity may or may not exist, not wanting to deal with your roommate at the moment. It wasn’t as if you didn’t like Gisla or didn’t enjoy her company – you did – but her overly motherly presence and protective instincts were a little too much to bear, and you just wanted to be alone.

After the attack at the gala, you had gone to a bar. You knew you probably shouldn’t have, but you had to get your mind off the strange, possibly murderous, man. Like you’re your last boyfriend, you had once again judged a book by its cover. Sure, your ex didn’t have a glowing magic stick or seemed as if he was pulled straight from a gothic romance novel from the 19th century, but still.

Wishing to take your mind off the man from the gala didn’t work, however, once you’d spotted a dark figure sitting on your couch. Somehow you knew it to be him.

“Get out of my apartment”, you said, mustering up all the courage you didn’t think you had.

The man slowly got up from his place on the couch and made his way towards you. But wait. Was he- Limping? As his face got closer to the dim light, you noticed his sunken eyes – less blue, more green than last time. You felt unwanted panic rising in your chest at also noticing the blackened scorch mark on his clothing- Armor? Leather and metal…? Really? _What the hell was this guy?_

“Who are you?”, he asked huskily.

You scoffed. “I should be asking you the same thing, buddy”

You felt his patience getting thinner. “I mean _what_ are you?”

“ _What_ am I? What are _you,_ Game of Thrones reject?”

He paid you no mind and a part of you began to register that he didn’t understand you.

His face was very close to yours now, you could even feel his breath fanning in and out on your cheeks. You took a moment to recognise that he was _tall_. Your head reached up to his chest!

“How is it that a mere mortal managed to resist the Tesseract’s thrall when even I couldn’t?”

Tesseract, thrall, mortal… Was this guy stoned?

“I have no idea wat you’re talking about”.

The man seemed to believe you, given he relaxed a bit, his shoulders no longer tense and his nostrils no longer flaring. You were left momentarily confused when he looked away for a minute – on his face an expression of pain – before narrowing his eyes on you again. The discomfort in his blueish green orbs replaced by a gaze of determination, of _hunger._

You were paralysed on the spot, rooted by fear as he man started to caress your cheekbones and look you up and down.

“Don’t be afraid, I won’t hurt you”, he said in an uncharacteristic gentle tone. But hen again, you reminded yourself that you didn’t in fact know this man. For Pete’s sake, you didn’t even know his name! How could you know if it was uncharacteristic of him or not?

“Tell me, pet…”, _aaand_ the smirk is back. “Have you ever been ravished by a god?”

_Shit._


	3. I Did Something Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [s/t] = skin tone  
> [b/s] = breast size  
> [e/c] = eye colour
> 
> I take the Reader thing too seriously... XD

It was as if electricity coursed through your veins as the man pressed himself against you. His mouth on yours was rough and dominating, like he wanted to devour you.

You tried to remind yourself that this was wrong in so many levels. He was a lunatic, a madman, but damn he knew how to kiss… Your moan into his lips was all he needed to all but pound you to the wall, wrapping your legs around his hips and supporting you as if you weighted nothing. He was strong. Inhumanly so. You’d have felt yourself floating on clouds, had it not been for the grip of the man’s hands on your thighs, pulling up the skirt of your form-fitted black gown.

The man growled as he began nipping your neck, leaving marks you knew for sure would last.

“What’s your name?”, he asked but you were too preoccupied with the feeling of his manhood slowly growing into a hard stand against your stomach.

“Huh?”

You felt him smile against your neck before repeating himself in a soft tone: “Your name, pet”.

There it was again. _Pet._ You hated the name, but he said it so sweetly this time – no malice or ill will in it. It made your heart unwantedly flutter. You couldn’t help but give in.

“[Y/N]”

“[Y/N]…” He grunted with a deep voice in your ear, as if savouring the sound of your name; which made you shiver on his hold. His voice was like pure sex. He pecked you briefly on the lips and then nuzzled your nose with his. “I’m Loki”.

 _Loki…_ You’re sure you’d heard the name before but couldn’t pinpoint when or where.

While trying to figure out where you had heard Loki’s name, the man himself let out a noise of sharp pain, doubling over and clutching his head with one of his hands, as the other started to, singlehandedly, support your weight.

“Loki?”, you asked, concern starting to etch itself to the corners of your heart. You could feel the cool breeze of his strangled pants of breath on your chest. “Loki?”, you asked again when he didn’t reply.

Again, no reply.

For reasons you couldn’t fully comprehend, you felt the urge to stroke Loki’s hair, so that’s what you did. Soft, lithe [s/t] hands caressed raven black curls, disentangling the greasy knots for what it felt like hours.

“Come”, you said gently, bringing your feet to the floor once more and balancing yourself on Loki’s hand – still gripping the side of your waist, tighter than before but not any less harmless. For someone who seemed to be much, _much_ stronger than an average man his touch sure was gentler than any man’s you’ve ever been with.

Holding Loki’s hand, you took him to your bedroom and had him sit on the bed as you went off to the bathroom you and your roommate shared to get a first-aid kit. You doubted it would do much to help the burn on Loki’s chest, apparent from the armour, but Gisla – your roommate – was attending lessons to become a nurse so the apartment was more equipped to deal with things like these.

Meanwhile, Loki sat on the unmade bed, tracing his fingertips softly on the lilac cotton sheets. His mind buzzed with discomfort – the Other wanted to speak with him. He probably knew about [Y/N]. Thanos probably knew as well, seeing as the Other could not shut his mouth for more than twenty seconds. Loki groaned. He wouldn’t be able to push this conversation for much longer, or they’d think him distracted by a mortal, by you. Well, more than they already thought so.

The idea was absurd, to say the least. Loki thought that no matter how much you looked like a goddess in your tight black dress with a plunging neckline, how much your [s/t] [b/s] breasts were practically _daring_ him to touch, knead, kiss and suck them into the early break of dawn; how you had looked at him with those beautiful [e/c] eyes, wide in concern – concern for _him_ of all people! The way your gentle hands stroked his hair, disentangling it the way Frigga used to do when he was a child… (Sympathy, no one felt it for him in a while). He would not – _could not_ – let himself get distracted.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would open the portal, allowing the Chitauri to invade and take control. He would have his war and, if all went according to plan, he would be _free._ Free from the Other, free from Odin’s false sense of love and security, Thor’s stupidity and shadow, the whole lot of liars and morons that composed the court of Asgard. He would be free from Thanos once Loki handed the Tesseract over to that purple maniac. He would be free from it all.

Tomorrow, he would conquer Midgard. Rule it as the benevolent God most mortals seemed to worship here. Afterwards, he would need to gain the people’s trust. Of course, it wouldn’t happen overnight, Loki planned to start a war after all. But then again, history’s always written by the winners. So, it seemed like all Loki would have to do is win. Maybe marry a mortal to solidify his place as king. But what mortal could ever be worthy of a god?

“Your chest, how bad is it?”, your voice startled him from his thoughts.

Loki smirked. He knew just the one.

After receiving no answer, you ran to your bedroom, hoping that the man hadn’t died. He seemed to be in a lot of pain when you left him alone. Inside the room, you were surprised to find no one there. _Nothing_. Just a chilly drift from a window you don’t remember opening it.

Thinking yourself drunker than you thought before, you left the first-aid kit on the counter next to the door and fell head first onto the welcoming bed, the lull of sleep pulling you in.

Before passing out, however, you could’ve sworn you had caught the scent of him on the sheets. Nothing strong. Simply the smell of freshly-cut grass, new books and a hint of masculine musk. You shook your head, laughing quietly at yourself.

“Go to sleep, [Y/N]. You’re drunk”.

_Tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought there was gonna be smut so soon? Ehehe


	4. Stranger Danger

The headline was the first thing to catch your eye once you entered the living room. Your roommate, Gisla, was sitting cross legged on the couch, a pot of ice-cream on her lap.

_Alien attack on New York_

‘Well, it had to come someday…’, you thought to yourself while concern latched itself to your heart. Turning to Gisla, you asked her:

“Don’t you have family in New York?”

Only then you recognise the tear stains on her face. Immediately, you ran over to the couch and wrapped your arms around the girl who all but flunked herself on you. After a while, you heard the soft sobs on your shoulders, muffled by your cardigan.

The next thing you noticed when gazing at the TV screen once more, however, left _you_ almost paralysed with grief. People screaming and running, buildings being destroyed, weird-looking creatures attacking anything o their path. Then-

_Loki._

Standing amidst all of those hideous creatures was Loki – who was apparently their leader if the US government was to be believed.

_Loki, the alien that invaded New York._

‘Loki.

 _Your Lo-’_ You’d rather hit your face with a frying pan than to finish that sentence.

Of course, you had taken him for a lunatic, a probable-criminal. Now… Now you definitely knew he was one indeed. Worse, actually. He was a _war criminal._ A pompous, murderous wannabe conqueror and alien chaos bringer.

Recognition hit you like a ton of bricks. _Loki. The name._ You knew you’d heard it somewhere before but now you remembered it. It was a god in Norse mythology. It seemed absurd for most people even consider the possibility, but then again you weren’t really like most people…

“How can this monster live with himself?”, asked Gisla with a fury to her tone, you almost didn’t register that was her speaking. She was, after all, a very sweet and empathetic person. Though of course you could understand her anger towards Loki, he could possibly be killing Gisla’s family members with no remorse. “Why?”, she asked no one.

“I don’t know…”

… ‘I don’t know anything about him.

_Yet I want to._

What’s the matter with me?’

One side of your brain almost thought you crazy, but you couldn’t help it. The previous night when he had gazed at you when he thought you weren’t occasionally looking from the bathroom mirror, the way his grip on you was so gentle, the taste of his soft, although chapped, lips, the way he leaned his whole body onto you when he felt a foreign pain overcome him… You had seen something, _felt something,_ in Loki and you were always one to trust your gut feeling. Still, you left your eyes drift to the chaos of New York city. Your heart argued with your head. _Surely Loki couldn’t be all that bad…_

The sounds of explosions and people screaming on the TV screen brought your attention back to the carnage.

_… Could he?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is so shorttttt I'm sorryyy. I'll try to post another one tonight to make up for it


	5. No Rest For The Wicked

 

_One year later..._

 

It was Saturday morning when you heard your roommate shuffling around in your room. Not Gisla though. After you concluded your exchange program, you had left Stuttgart for the more familiar sights of London, while Gisla was forced to move to New York to help her grieving family, at least temporarily.

Your new roommate was… A _little_ crazy, but sweet. She had a few boundary issues, sometimes borrowing your stuff without asking, but it was fun. It was almost like a sister relationship, which was exciting for you.

Still groggy from sleep, you open your blurry eyes. “Jane? Jane, what are you doing?”

Jane looked at you with those big brown eyes of her like she usually did when she wanted to borrow things from you.

“Oh, [Y/N], you’re awake!”

“Yeah”, you drawl, now sitting on the bed. “What do you want?” You didn’t want to be rude but damn, you slept late the previous night drawing random things and now the last thing you needed was Jane pestering you awake. You loved her, sure, but you also desperately needed rest.

“I’ve got a date”.

That was all it took to finally awaken you. Jane never had a date, ever in the ten months you’d met her. Not by lack of guys, though. Jane was so beautiful that you wondered why she was not a part-time goddess besides being a scientist, it’s like _that_ kind of beautiful.

From what you had gathered, mostly the words of Jane’s friend, Darcy, was that she was still hung up over some guy she met about two years ago and spent three days with. You would judge her if you could, but if you did it would be kind of hypocritical. After all, all it took was for you to spend less than two hours with a war criminal to stay hung up over him for the past year.

“A date? Like a _date_ date or _‘I’m going out with Darcy’_ date?”

She sighed. “A _date_ date. Like an honest to God lunch date with a guy”.

“That’s great, Jane!”, you said smiling but frowning after realising Jane wasn’t smiling back. “Isn’t it great?”

She took the opportunity to sit beside you on the bed. “It is, I’m finally trying to move on. I’m just not sure if I can…”

“Jane, darling”, you sighed. “You can’t keep yourself available for someone who might never come back”.

It may have been harsh, but you knew Jane appreciated when people didn’t sugar-coat things for her.

“I know, I know…” she exhaled in disappointment. “But I can still dream”, continued in a cheery tone.

After helping Jane pick something from your closet to wear, you helped with her make-up and hair before sending her off to her date. The guy seemed nice enough. _‘Boring!_ ’, your mind screamed yet you ignored it. He seemed just the kind of guy Jane needed at the moment: good looking, stable and reliable. _‘Boring!!_ ’, you wanted to punch yourself for judging David… Richard? Whatever. As long as Jane was happy.

About two hours later, you were sitting comfortably on a reclining chair in the living room waiting for the delivery you ordered, listening to soft music as you read through a novel you had bought the day before. It was, amusingly, about the old gods and you had a feeling Low Key Lyesmith was not exactly who he seemed to be… It was a _bit_ on the nose for your taste.

_My one heart hurt another_

_So only one life can’t be enough_

_Can you give me just another_

_For that one, who got away_

A text alert message brought you back from the book and into reality as you, without taking your eyes off the book at first, raised the phone to your line of sight.

_Lonely I,_

_I’m so alone now_

It was from Darcy. The words short yet terrifying.

> **(Darcy L.) _13:11:_** Jane’s missing

_There’ll be no rest for the wicked_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is called "No Rest For The Wicked" by Lykke Li and it's great ;)


	6. The Aether

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY!! I've been just trying so hard to pass high school, trying to help two suicidal friends while still getting my treatment for cystic fibrosis; I fear I neglected my fanfics a bit. I'm seriously incredibly sorry for the delay. This has just been the worst year of my life so far, I hope no one has lost interest in me ha :3  
> To all the commens I've received while I was gone, I want to thank you all for your kind words. They mean a lot :)

Jane felt darkness gripping her.

Her lungs filled with something strange, something  _dangerous._ Then, suddenly, it stopped. She woke to find herself on the floor of the abandoned building, he howling wind she had heard before she collapse was no more, and the door she had passed through had vanished. Jane stood in front of a dirty wall with crackles window glasses that lead to another part of the warehouse.

A bit dizzy, she forced herself out of the complex to see police cars. In front of them, [Y/N] and Darcy stood, clutching their phones to their hands in a desperate grip.

"Jane! Where the bloody hell were you? We tried calling like two million times!", you said, running up to her, but Jane paid no mind. She turned to Darcy and all but shouted:

"You called the cops? Are you kidding me?! We had unlimited access to what could be a ground-breaking phenomenom in modern physics and our only competition were a bunch of twelve year olds!". She turned to narrow her eyes at you. "And why are you here? The car is broken and you hate taking cabs".

"Jane", you stopped her with a tone of concern. "Do you really not know what happened?"

"What?", she asked, clearly confused.

"Jane, you've been missing for five hours", Darcy said. Jane looked startled after confirming her friend's words on her watch.

"I don't understand", she said before it began to heavy rain all of the sudden. You looked up o the sky, remembering the weather forecast that morning, which promised sun all day and not a cloud in the sky. Almost impossible for London, really. You don't find  _that_ strange. What did left you puzzled, however, was the fact that was pouring heavily all around you but on Jane, Darcy and yourself.

"I don't either", you replied, but soon understands as Jane gasps and you look to the side to see...  _Thor?_ As in, God of Thunder, alien, prince and last but not least - certainly not least to you - Loki's brother.

' _Loki'._ Your heart called out and this time you  _definitely_ mentally hit yourself in the face with a frying pan.

"Is that really...?", you trailed off while looking at Darcy. She seemed surprised yet held a small grin on her face.

"Holy moly, yes it is", she replied before walking away to where the police cars were as the rain stopped.

You asked yourself what Jane was doing once she began to walk over to the god, and he mimicks her steps. Nothing in yor life had prepared you, however, to see your roommate, bestfriend and also sister in consideration; slap the face of a Norse god who's also the brother of your kind of, sort of, almost one night stand. Oh boy, was your head in pieces.

"Where were you?!", you heard Jane yell.  _Wait -_ they already knew each other? Wait, was  _Thor_ the guy Jane had been hung up on for almost two years?

... You had more in common than you thought...

"Uh, Jane", Darcy called out after a police officer approaches her. "These guys wanna arrest us".

"Hold that though", Jane said to Thor before leaving to speak with the officers, also leaving you alone with the blond giant who had trailed behind her. Meanwhile, you tried not to panic.

"Hello", his booming voice ringed out, a kind smile gracing his features.

"Hi", your voice was small and pathetic in comparison, but Thor is no less kind. He kept on smiling at you, his eyes soft.

The hairs at the back of your neck stood up right before you felt a crippling pain on your whole body. You recalled the feeling of Thor holding you steady as you were blinded by scarlet fog. In your haze, you managed to make out being carried on the god's arms and - behind his shoulder - you saw Jane looking out at you while holding tightly onto Thor's waist. She tried to whisper something to you, but you couldn't hear her. Janes concerned expression was the last thing you saw before letting blackness engulf you.


	7. Tired Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE and fine and back from the hiatus, so that's good!! I got through the nightmare that was 2018 and am officially opening 2019 with open arms so Happy late New Year, I guess... XD  
> For those who commented and/or messenged, thank you so much for your understanding. Sometimes life can try to get in the way of doing the things we love, but we just gotta get up and say: "Fuck you". That Emilia Clarke situation really inspired me to start living my life again too.  
> If you don't know, Emilia Clarke has recently shared that she suffered through not one but two brain aneurysms only in her twenties while shooting Game of Thrones and it got me thinking... If Khaleesi can't be stopped by her health issues, then why should I?  
> Also, a movie about my illness is in theatres now (Five Feet Apart). I watched it four times now, bought the book and am just madly in love with it. It's really good :D
> 
> If you're interested in Emilia's charity, here you go: sameyou.org  
> If you're interested in Cystic Fibrosis: cysticfibrosis.org.uk

It was dark when you finally opened your eyes. Body aching, eyes heavy and a headache to topple all headaches, you refuse to let the lull of sleep pull you under. Soft snoring by your side made you turn your attention to the woman dozed off in the chair beside the bed.

  
Not _your_ bed, but a soft, warm bed. Much better than any other bed you’d ever slept on. You caressed the sheet covering your body for a moment. It seemed to be wool, only it wasn’t. Softer. Like the softest wool on Earth, only ten times softer.

  
_... Yep. You wanted nothing more than to sleep._

  
You didn’t remember what happened, but judging by the incredibly thin tube connected to your hand, you guessed you had somehow ended up in a hospital bed, but this wasn’t like any hospital you’ve had ever seen in London. That’s _where you lived_ , right?

  
Suddenly it hit you.

  
Jane’s Houdini disappearing act, unexpected rain, the police trying to arrest you for... _Fighting with a bunch of twelve year olds?_ ‘No, that’s not right. Oh! Thor!’, you thought. Slowly processing the room, you couldn’t help but wonder if this was Asgard.

  
Begrudgingly rising from the bed – quiet as to not rouse Jane and slowly as to not harm yourself any further – your form wandered nervously around the halls outside what appeared to be the medical area. Fear clutched your heart each time a guard passed by, but they merely ignored you. With your baggy baby pink sweater, jeans and Converse; it’s no surprise they didn’t perceive you as an actual threat.

  
Finding your way to a large balcony, you stared in wonder at what it seemed at first glance to be a rainbow, but it was a bridge. You took your time to take in the beautiful view of the medieval-like city, little lights from afar. The Asgardian skyline was just as breathtaking – only bright stars and nebulas of all colours, one large yellow moon and another smaller, far away. Definitely other-worldly.

  
“It’s worth looking into, father. Who knows the kind of threat the Dark Elves pose?”, the booming voice startled you. Only relaxing after recognising that it was Thor’s. The other voice, however, caused you to freeze in fear.

  
“I know the threat they pose. _None_. The Dark Elves have perished thousands of years ago”.

  
‘That must be Odin’, you thought. The thought that he didn’t really sound like Ian McShane also briefly crossed your mind before you quickly shrugged it off.

  
“Father, try to consider the possibility that grandfather could’ve been wrong!”

  
_You shouldn’t have been listening to this_ , one side of you cried. There they were, King and future King of Gods discussing potentially universal issues, and you, an aspiring historian from Earth, listening to it all from the balcony below theirs. _Still_ , yelled the other side, _this was History, wasn’t it?_

  
“The biggest threat posed to Asgard is currently your brother, locked away in the dungeons”.

  
Odin’s mention of Loki brought you back from your moral dilemma. He was there in the palace, maybe even literally underneath your feet. You felt your heart beating faster, _heavier_.

  
Turning around, you saw a guard pass by and already memorised that the next one would only come patrol in the next six minutes or so. Rushing, yet still desperate to be quiet, you searched for doorways that could lead you to the dungeons. After a while, you were opening doors at random, in the hopes one of them would be able to take you to the dungeons.

  
Hearing the faint footsteps of a guard entering the hall, you ran into some sort of closet – dark and damp. After a while, you sighed and instantly, torches lit themselves up on the walls, a staircase inviting you down its dark path. Shrugging, you began to climb down its steps. ‘Well, at least you didn’t die of boredom...’  
At the bottom of the stairs, your feet fell onto the ground as if you had been walking on air before – just floating, not touching the floor at all. You walked coyly to the large, illuminated room on the back of the corridor. The juxtaposition of the white marble walls from within the room to the dark stones of the corridor somehow explained by the strange orange glow emanating in the air like some kind of force field.

  
“Woah, is this magic?” You accidentally said out loud.

  
Sitting on the floor, leaning against one of the back legs of the table in the centre of the room, a familiar dark voice rooted you in the spot.

  
“Pet?”

  
You faint.


End file.
